The present invention relates to laparascopic instrument depth stops, particularly morcellator depth stops.
Morcellating devices are conventionally utilized for removing tissue from patients during a laparascopic procedure. Examples of such tissue may be uterine fibroids or even an entire uterus. In some instances, it is desirable to limit the depth of penetration of the morcellating device beneath the skin of a patient to prevent insertion of the mocellating portion of the device beyond the compromised tissue and into healthy tissue below.
One known method of limiting the depth of penetration is to provide a sliding collar that may be slid up and down the shaft of a morcellating device and locked into place with a locking set screw. Another method includes spacers placed in series on the shaft of the morcellating device. In these devices, the sliding collar or spacers abuts the exterior skin of a patient and serve to restrict the depth in which the shaft may penetrate the body.